


Takes a Man

by FagurFiskur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Sam's fault. Sam with his stupid smug face and his "what you do in bed has nothing to do with who you are as a person" and "being the bottom kind of takes more guts anyway, doesn't it?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes a Man

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for an anon made on my tumblr: "It takes a man to take a cock". I'm always up for more prompts!

This is all Sam's fault. Sam with his stupid smug face and his "what you do in bed has nothing to do with who you are as a person" and "being the bottom kind of takes more guts anyway, doesn't it?".

Though really, he wouldn't even know about any of this if Cas hadn't run his mouth about their sex life. About how Dean has never bottomed and will jump out of reach if Cas' fingers so much wander down there.

Whether it's Sam's fault or Cas', though, the end result remains the same. And now Dean is about to take a dick up his ass.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Cas says, clearly sensing how not into this Dean is.

Dean so badly wants to say yeah, let's just blow each other and call it a night. But. He's actually got something to prove here. If he does it just this once, he can legitimately say that he prefers being on top and isn't just afraid of bottoming. Because in a weird way, Sam was kind of right (not that Dean's going to admit that to him). It takes a real man to take a cock up his ass.

So he shakes his head. "No, I'm fine."

Cas' hand is resting on the small of his back and now it trails down, below the elastic of Dean's boxers. Dean squirms in Cas' lap (because if he's gonna be the bottom he's at least gonna be _on top_ ) and tries not to give into the urge to push Cas' hand away as his dry fingers dip into his crack. He nearly jumps when Cas' other hand tugs at his shoulder, pulling him close so their naked chests are pressed together.

"Relax," Cas mutters into Dean's ear, and Dean can't help but shiver.

He pulls Dean's boxers down below the curve of his ass, leaving Dean exposed and vulnerable. Then his hands are gone and although Dean is fully aware of what is happening next, he's still unprepared when Cas' fingers are back on his ass, dripping with lube.

"Dude," Dean hisses, flinching at the cold sensation.

"Sorry," Cas says, not sounding at all apologetic.

And then he sticks a finger in Dean's ass.

Well, to be fair, it's not a whole finger. Just up to the first knuckle. But it's still weird as fuck, and it makes Dean let out a sound that could generously be called a squeak. Cas' finger wiggles a bit, and Dean forces himself to relax as it goes deeper. It doesn't hurt or anything, maybe burns a little, but it isn't like Dean hasn't had much worse.

He can do this. He can totally do this.

Cas starts mouthing at his neck, his lips warm and wet and a welcome distraction. Dean barely even notices when the second finger slips in and Cas starts scissoring them.

"You're doing very well," Cas mutters into his neck, and Dean is about to tell him off because he does not need this kind of patronizing reassurance, thank you very much, but then Cas' fingers find his prostate and the words get lost in his throat.

At least he's assuming it's his prostate. Dean's never actually had anything up there, so he can't be sure, but whatever it is it feels amazing.

"You're so warm," Cas says. He sounds dazed, almost awed, and it makes Dean even achingly harder to hear.

Wait. When the hell did he get hard? So far no one has touched his dick, which means that Dean is hard just from _a couple of fingers up his ass_.

Before he can panic over this revelation, Cas inserts another finger, just a little bit too soon. It definitely burns this time, but it's clear that Cas is getting eager and so, for that matter, is Dean. It's weird and it's scary and as long as Cas' fingers keep hitting his prostate like this, Dean doesn't give one flying fuck about anything else.

But then Cas' fingers are gone and he's fumbling with the bottle of lube again. "Dean, I need-"

Dean nods, a fresh wave of arousal at seeing Cas so obviously excited overriding whatever sense of dread he might have felt. Cas finishes prepping himself and then the head of his cock is bumping against Dean's hole. He reaches down, using his hand to guide himself inside Dean and.

 _Fuck_. It's big. Dean doesn't remember it ever feeling this big inside his mouth but right now it feels _monstrous_. Cas presses on, the head popping inside Dean's rim, and Dean can't get over the sudden and overwhelming feeling of wrongness. It's too big, it's not going to fit, it's going to split Dean open.

Cas stops and Dean heaves a sigh of relief. The head of Cas' cock is still inside him, impossibly big, but he's not trying to force any more of it inside Dean.

How does Cas _do_ this every other night?

"We can stop if you want," Cas says. It kind of sounds like it pains him to say it. And _fuck this_ , Dean isn't giving up now. Not when he's gotten so far. He's a man, goddamn it, and he can take a cock up his ass if he wants to.

He presses down. And immediately stops because, _why does it feel like it's getting bigger_?

Cas' hands land on Dean's hips, stilling them. "You need to relax, Dean."

"I _am_ relaxing," Dean grinds out, even though at this point he really isn't.

But Cas doesn't try to argue with him. Instead he tilts his head up and attacks Dean's lips in a hungry kiss. Dean kisses back, relieved to have something else to do. This is familiar. This, at least, feels good. Then Cas' hand wraps around Dean's cock, pumping it back to hardness, and Dean fucks into his fist, and that feels _great_.

So great that Dean doesn't notice that he's taken Cas' entire cock until their thighs suddenly meet.

"Huh," he mutters into Cas' mouth. He moves his hips experimentally, lifting a little before dropping back down again. It feels weird, pinches a little, but it isn't so painful anymore.

"Dean," Cas whines.

Deciding that Cas has really waited long enough, Dean starts moving his hips for real, in long smooth pumps. It takes a couple of moments for him to get used to the thickness inside of him ( _holy shit, Cas' cock is inside of him_ ), until it brushes against his prostate again, and _fuck_ that is a million times better than the fingers.

Cas starts lifting his hips to meet Dean and for a short while they're moving in clumsy, uncoordinated thrusts, before they figure out the right rhythm. Cas' head drops into Dean's shoulder and he lets out a low groan.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” he says. “ _Dean_ , you’re-“

“Yeah,” Dean says, and he feels so ridiculously powerful like this, but so fucking vulnerable at the same time, carved open and laid bare, and if Cas would just _thrust a little bit more to the left, right there, yes, yes…_

Dean starts moving faster even though it makes his thighs burn with the effort, and he can feel his orgasm building low in his gut but it still takes him by surprise when it happens. His whole body tightens and then he’s flying apart.

When he comes back down again, Cas is staring up at him. “How was it?”

Dean grins and bends down, pressing his forehead against Cas’. “Well, I definitely don’t feel any less manly.”


End file.
